Once broken cannot be fixed
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: Sakura's heart has once been broken by Syaoron. Can Sakura learn to love him again. Will these two ever be together again? Or is it true that once broken cannot be mended. read on to find out. S/S
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first CCS story. So tell me how it is. Please review for my sake even if you hate it. Do tell me what can be improved. **

**Thanks **

**Love C.S.**

**The Wedding 2 Months Ago **

"Hey Sakura, are you ready for your date." Tomoyo Daidouji my best friend called from across the hall. " Yes" I answered as I stared at my image in the mirror. My auburn locks fell gently on my face and my beautiful yellow strapless dress captured my figure perfectly. I looked decent. A final touch of lip gloss and I would be presentable. " You look very pretty" Tomoyo said as she entered my room carrying a small bag that matched my dress. " Thanks Tomoyo" I answered with a blissful smile.

The doorbell rang as I rushed forward to greet my long term boyfriend.

"Hey Sakura. You look absolutely gorgeous" he smiled at me revealing his perfect pearl white teeth. "Thanks" I replied as I took the yellow roses out of his hands. " Lets go".

The place he has brought me to is absolutely beautiful. Our table is surrounded by roses and a candle is burning on the centre of the table. Two champagne glasses are kept and light music is being played in the background.

"What's the occasion" I asked him as I took another bite of my delicious salad.

" Nothing" If I didn't know any better I'd say he is nervous.

"Um…Sakura" Why the hell is he stammering. " We have been dating for a long time. Not very long but long enough for me to realize that you are the one for me" He said without a pause. " So I would like to say" Why the bloody hell is he going on one knee. Shit I am hyperventilating . " Will you marry me?" he finished a ring in his hand, on one knee, looking at me with a keen eye.

" Yes, I will, I will marry you Eriol" I love him but then why is there something tugging at my

brain; trying to send me a message …

**Today**

I look up and find myself staring at those amber eyes and chocolate hair again. He is staring right back at me with his impassive face. Not the expression I wanted, Syaoran Li aren't you even a little bit sad that I am getting married today to Eriol. _Stop it Sakura today you are going to marry Eriol, stop thinking about Syaoran._ I turn back to face the mirror as Tomoyo gently brushes my hair and I find myself back in the past when Syaoran and I were together.

**PAST**

" Syaoran" I rushed forward and threw myself in his arms. We sat under his favorite tree 'The Sakura Tree' as I lay on his lap engrossed in capturing his beautiful face in my mind as he read his manga, his other hand gently brushing my face sending electric shocks in my body with every touch.

**FADE**

" I love you, Sakura and I will come back" a determined expression on his face as I tried to muffle my tears.  
"Why Syaoran, Why do they send you on missions. I feel so scared. I cannot live without you, I love you." I cried uncontrollably my tears refusing to stop.

He brushed his lips lightly against mine and took off a pained expression on his face.

**FADE**

" Sakura, we need to talk" I looked up away from his wounded hand. He had just returned from his mission bleeding and hurt.

He was looked at me with incomprehensible expression on his face. " We need to break up". My heart refused to believe him. " Why" I asked tear-eyed.

" I don't love you anymore" he said, a icy expression replacing his blank face.

" No, you are lying"

" Think whatever you want to" he said in a cold voice and stood up, leaving me there crying and shaking all by myself.

" Sakura, are you alright" I heard Eriol's voice in a distant. My tears were over but my heart ached with the pain. I felt myself being lifted by Eriol. " You are going to be fine" I heard him whisper and I broke into fresh tears crying on his shoulder.

**PRESENT**

Eriol was there for me, he was always there for me.

Eriol had asked Syaoran to be the best man. Off course he would, they were best friends. Tomoyo was the bridesmaid.

**.**

Sakura

I looked at myself up and down the mirror. A beautiful white wedding gown hugged my figure. ' I am ready for this' I kept telling myself but then why does my voice sound so unconvinced.

" Syaoran couldn't make it. He is ill so I will be your best man for the wedding" Toya told Eriol.

" What happened to him" I asked before Eriol could speak ,concern filled my voice.

" Fever. But he says he will meet you guys later for drinks. Wished you both best of luck" Toya answered.

" Good morning friends and family of Eriol Hiiragizawa and Sakura Kinomoto. We have gathered here to witness the blessed event of these two being tied in holy matrimony. " The priest smiled at the bride and groom.

"We will do this wedding in a little different way. You both will say your 'I do's ' at the same time. Now does anyone here has any reason why these two shouldn't be married to each other, speak now or forever hold your peace" As the priest said the prayers, I found my mind reverting back to the past.

" _I love you Syaoran" _

" _I love you Sakura"_

And I knew I could never love anyone else again.

" Do you Sakura Kinomoto, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband and do you Eriol Hiiragizawa take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

I looked at Eriol once as he looked right back at me. He gave me a smile but something was amiss. I looked back down before I finally spoke my answer " No" his and mine synchronized voices echoed in the church.

I knew it in my heart, this was the right answer.

****

**That's the first chapter people of my first ever CCS fanfiction.**

**Review and make my day.**

**You can flame it if you want to but please a response would be appreciated.**

**Thanks  
Love**

**C.S.**


	2. Twice Broken

**Twice Broken**

**This is the new chapter.**

** Please read and review.**

** Flames are welcomed**

** JUST REVIEW.**

** Thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter and those who added me in their alert and favorite list.**

** Exams are over Yeh!**

** Lady Drama, you are the best friend EVER and thanks for the help.**

** Forgive my English in this chapter.**

** Love C.S.**

A couple of sharp intake of breaths reached my ears as those words escaped my lips. Well no one could exactly blame them, they did come to see Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiiragizawa getting married, and here the bride and groom are standing at the alter refusing to get married. But I was never your everyday bride in love with the groom, I am more like the ex bride in love with the groom's best friend, go figure.

I am flooded with relief as I walk down those steps sending a silent prayer to god for not letting me make the biggest mistake of my life.

"You have to go to Syaoran "Tomoyo whispered in my ear, a warm smile flooding her face.

Yes, I do have to go to Syaoran and tell him the truth.

I never was really in love with Eriol; it was always Syaoran, back then and even now.

* * *

"Taxi" I shouted as I ran, my white gown flowing behind me, the sun shining upon my glowing face. Heads turned, I received the most appalled looks, people could muster but on that day I really didn't care.

"As I sat in the taxi, my mind wheeled to the different reactions I could receive from Syaoran. Nerves took over, what if he doesn't want to see me anymore, he did break up with me, and all what ifs bundled in my head.

"Running away from your wedding, babe?" the taxi driver eyed my wedding gown.  
I beamed at him "Not exactly. It's a pretty long story"  
"I am all ears. It's not everyday, I travel with a gorgeous bride. So love, just spill your guts"  
And I did what I was told, I launched into my story with thoughts of Syaoran filling my head.  
"…..I and Eriol both said no at the altar as I realized, I was still deeply in love with Syaoran and the story continues." I finished as Nathan gave me an incredulous look.  
"Your story is like a Hollywood movie."  
"And I am going for my happy ending"

The ride was finally drawing to a close as Syaoran's house came into view.  
My breath quickened and my heart raced as I stood in front of that huge black door still trying to muster my courage.  
TRING!  
Deep breath  
TRING!  
Why isn't he opening up? What if something is wrong?  
I tried the door but it was bolted. Where the hell are you Syaoran? Maybe Eriol knows.  
I phoned Eriol "Hello Eriol"  
"Hello Sakura san. Did you get a chance to speak with Syaoran"  
"No, he is not here. Do you any idea where he is"  
"He's not there! Wait let me see, I think I have a key to his place."  
"Great, I am waiting. Thanks"  
As I stood there waiting for Eriol to come, a thousand thoughts came to my mind. I tried brushing them off, but something was wrong, I could feel it. Where are you Syaoran? "Sakura" I heard Tomoyo's voice in distance. Tomoyo and Eriol were both rushing towards me, a panicked expression on their faces. As Tomoyo squeezed my hand, a reassuring smile on her, Eriol opened the lock.  
The door stood ajar as I got a good look of what was inside. Everything was there yet something was amiss. It no more had the inviting feel to it; the air had a grave feeling to it, lulled by a silence.  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo rushed inside calling Syaoran's name, as I stood there, my legs refusing to move any forward.

Slowly I staggered inside, my mind no more registering anything that was happening around me.

His room, it looked emptier, somehow cold, and distant.  
All my eyes registered was a small note lying on the side table, my legs carried me towards the piece of paper that had my destiny. I picked up the paper and my eyes met with Syaoran's beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Sakura,  
__I am sorry I couldn't attend your wedding. I hope everything went well. I know I promised to meet you guys for drinks but that unfortunately will not be possible. I am going to China today, my mother asked me to come back and I won't be returning. I am sorry. I am happy to have known a person like you. I'll always remember you.  
__Syaoran_

_Dear Eriol,  
_ _I am sorry man. I had to go urgently. I wish you and Sakura have a blissful married life. Sorry.  
_ _Syaoran_

_Dear Tomoyo,_ _Take care of them for me. And tell Toya that the brat is out of his life._  
_Syaoran  
_ _P.S. Don't try contacting me._

Gone…my mind played around with the word. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't quite decipher it. I repeated it to myself, again and again waiting for the meaning to sink in; for the impact to hit me.

And suddenly, it did. Syaoran was gone. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. My mind went numb as I clutched that single piece of paper. I soon ran out of tears but emotions still poured through. Anger, sadness, hurt, betrayal….I was a jumble of contradictory feelings. Syaoran's departure shocked me out of the happy dream I had been indulging in. A future where Syaoran and I were together melted away before the pain of my broken heart. Memories of our time together drifted past my eyes and I squeezed them shut, hoping that the images would go away. Immediately, my traitorous body reminded me of how his hands felt when they held mine, how he pushed my hair back every time they fell on my face.

A low moan escaped my lips and the pathetic sound surprised me. I stood up, dress dirty and face tear- streaked but my eyes were shining with fresh determination. I would forget him.

Syaoran Li, you shattered my heart twice, left the pieces to be picked up by me each time, left me with the hollowness in my heart and the tear stains on my check.

But this day forth, Syaoran Li would cease to exist in my world.

Wake up early in the morning

I feel that emptiness inside

You just left without a warning

I wish you could see the tears I cried

How could you do this to me

Back on my own feel so alone

Why did you break my heart

I wanna know baby

No one to hold the lights so cold

Why did you break my heart

I wanna know

Wish I had someone to talk to

But I never had too many friends

All the pain I have to go through

Feels just like a pain that never ends

Back on my own feel so alone

Why did you break my heart

I wanna know baby

No one to hold the lights so cold

Why did you break my heart

I wanna know

Why you did what you did to me

Why you never returned a plea?

Why it couldn't be you and me?

X-X-X-X-X

**That's all for today guys. Thanks for reading. **

**Please just leave a review. **

**The songs are by The Boopers and Kumbia Kings respectively. I just used the songs there because they went fit there. **

**They are kind of, the emotions that Sakura is going through with.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love **

**C.S.**


End file.
